Danny and the Shortist Revolution
by Lozzimal
Summary: Danny goes to the movies and comes back annoyed


Danny and the Shortist revolution by Lozzimal

Pairing Steve/Danny

I don't own anything, and everything belongs to CBS, JK Rowling and Marvel.

This is an unbeta'd thing I thought of when watching a trailer for the Captain America movie, and it took me about half an hour to type up.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve sat down in the cinema chair and made sure Gracie was comfortable beside him. He looked across at Danny the other side of her and smiled at him. His new lover was not happy about having to watch this movie, he'd grumbled about stupid wizard kids and their stupid wands all morning, but Grace had been adamant she wanted to watch it. And so here he was, hunkering down in his chair, trying to smile at Grace as she grinned excitedly at him. "You'll love it, Danno." she told him, and took hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers.<p>

"Hmmmph." he replied, but didn't let her go.

Steve laughed quietly and reached over her head to ruffle Danno's soft hair. "You were quite enthralled with the first one, Danno." he added to his partner's mood.

"And I suppose you're going to make me watch the other six as well, aren't you?" his partner demanded of him. And groaned again when the pair of them gave him matching grins – they even nodded in time. "Gods, I have three kids." he said to himself and used his free hand to cover his eyes for a moment. "Who knew my daughter would be best friends with my partner's inner nine year old?"

Steve laughed again. "You love it, Danno." he retorted. "Admit it."

It took a few moments, but not too long for Danny to nod and say: "Yeah, yeah, I really do."

The lights went down in the cinema, Grace took hold of Steve's hand in her other one, and settled back, and they watched in silence for a few minutes. But when it came to putting on their 3D glasses Danno could do nothing but laugh his ass off at his partner. The black frames did nothing for Steve's looks, and he looked over the top of them at Danny when he heard his snort of laughter. "What?" he asked with a frown, which only made Danno laugh harder.

"Just don't wear those outside of here, Love." the shorter man told him, highly amused. "They definitely don't do anything for your sex appeal."

Steve lifted one eyebrow at him and looked down at Gracie, who was giggling to herself, listening in to them. "And your Dad thinks he looks great in these too, doesn't he?" he asked her drily.

She nodded, matching his tone as well, and Danny was so screwed when his daughter was copying everything his partner did and said. "He does." she agreed. "And he is so wrong about that one."

Steve had hoped that Danny would settle as soon as the movie started, but he could tell from where he was that something was up with him, almost as soon as the adverts for other movies came on. He had seemed to be okay, simply asking his daughter and his partner about what he had missed from the other movies that he hadn't watched, until the ad for Captain America came on. Which he had watched, but had quickly gotten annoyed about it. Steve could see his glare out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to face him quickly, frowning himself. Even through the dark glasses they both wore Steve could see him glare at the screen, and the SEAL quickly swapped hands with Gracie so he could reach over her and touch his partner's shoulder. "Danny?" he asked him curiously. "Are you okay?" He used his Grace-captured hand to pull his glasses down his nose so he could see him properly, pleased that Danny did the same and looked at him. He looked furious, even in the dark Steve could see it emanating from him. He was going to say something, but Grace looked up at them and he stopped. "I'll tell you later." he said instead, smiled a little at him to try and reassure him, and turned back to the screen.

Steve, not at all reassured, spent the next few minutes studying him, but then realised, when Danny didn't turn back to him, that his partner was going to be stubborn and keep it to himself for the rest of the film.

It took them both a little while for them to relax into the movie, only when he heard Danny ask Gracie about horcruxes and such like did Steve settle back into his seat and enjoy the movie. Unlike Danny he had watched all of them with Grace recently so he knew what was going on, and he smiled when he heard Danny whisper: "See, I told you Snape was a good guy!" when that particular plot point was explained. Indeed he had, after he had sat through the first movie with them a couple of weeks ago, but hadn't watched much of the others, preferring to spend time with his baby son instead. Oliver lived with them now, as did Grace, after Danny had found out while he had worked hard to get Steve out of prison that Rachel and Stan had taken money from Jamieson and Wo Fat to get Danny off the islands. Steve knew Danny had read a couple of the books while he had been settling the infant, the SEAL could hear him pacing in the nursery holding his fretting child against him while holding a book in the other, but not all of them. They took turns in settling the baby, Steve had found himself smitten with the little bundle and it was not a chore for him to get up in the night while Danny was sleeping and take him outside for a while after he had given him a bottle. He loved the little kid, as much as he loved Gracie, and he was so grateful that Danny trusted him with his children and his heart and let him into his life.

And he laughed when he heard Danny spit the same thing out that he wanted to say too: "Will someone just kill the stupid snake already?"

* * *

><p>It took until they got home for Steve to get out of Danny what was bothering him, and that was only after they had eaten, thanked Kono profusely for being her usual kid whisperer, and promised to let her do it again, and soon. The Commander finally managed to get Danny out of the house and onto the sand when Grace was finishing off her homework with Kono's aid, so he could ask him. "What pissed you off so much in there, Danno?" he asked him as they stood close to each other, hips and shoulders touching. "All of a sudden."<p>

Danny sighed and watched his toes curl in the sand before he answered. "It was stupid." he said quietly and looked up at him. "You'll laugh."

Steve smiled at him and slipped his arm around his waist so he could pull him close. "You make me laugh a lot, Danny." he said to him sincerely and hugged him close. "One of the many reasons I love you so much."

Danny leant against him and hugged him back, breathing him in and smiling a little to himself. Steve didn't talk about his feelings very often, he preferred to show him, and Danny revelled in it, however he told him he loved him.

"But tell me what it is and I'll decide whether it'll make me laugh or not." the SEAL continued.

Danny looked up at him and huffed. "You've got your 'I'll humour him' face on now." he commented fondly as he took in his expression.

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Just tell me." he retorted. "Or I'll get Grace and Kono to help me tickle it out of you."

It was no idle threat, he had done that before and Danny had only caved when he had almost peed himself on the rug in the living room. He shuddered theatrically and groaned, and looked away. "That stupid movie trailer." he explained. "It pissed me off that they had to _elongate_ the short guy before he could do any good."

Steve was pleased that Danny was not looking at him at that time because he didn't see the warring thoughts on his face. He was amused that he had italisized the word _elongate, _but more annoyed that he felt that way about a stupid movie. "It's a movie, Danno." he said to him as he buried his free hand in his lover's hair. "Just a movie. I, and everyone else on this island knows you've got more stature than the tallest person here."

Danny snorted in amusement. "You're a poet, Steven." he told him fondly. But sighed again after a few moments. "I know it's only a movie, but it's going to persuade stupid people to be shortist. And I get enough of that shit as it is."

'Shortist' was a new one, and Steve couldn't help but laugh at it. "But I know the best things come in small packages, Danno." he assured him and kissed him again. "And I don't think anyone would accuse you of being a small man."

Danny found himself smiling at his words and tilted his head up so he could steal a kiss from his lover's mouth. "Smooth Dog." he murmured fondly against him.

Steve huffed a laugh into his mouth and kissed him back, licking across his lips until Danny let him in, and tasting his sweetness. He sucked on his bottom lip when they broke off for air and looked down at him for a few moments before he said anything. "About time you realised that, Shorty." he commented fondly.

And then yelled in surprise as Danny quickly hooked an ankle around one of his and tripped him onto his back into the sand. Danny stood over him, laughing. "But I can still trip you, Green Giant." he retorted.

Steve smiled, nodded, and, with a move worthy of his SEAL training, reached up and grabbed him round the waist again to pull him down with him. With an 'oof' Danny fell on top of him, and then found himself turned over and pressed down into the soft sand beneath them, body covered with one tall lump of bones. "Freakish SEAL." he complained as he wriggled a bit to free his arms. "I'm gonna get sand in my crack."

Steve laughed at him and kissed him again. "I'm sure I can help you extricate that in the shower, Daniel." he assured him, and proceeded to make him breathless, speechless, and horny in the space of a few minutes. Danny's bad mood and self doubts escaped with the waves a few metres away from him and got with the program, quickly, as his lover reminded him of what his body was for.


End file.
